Break My Heart
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: ...You can break my heart, but don't leave me...", "...SALAH! Kalau kau tidak ingin dia berada dan pergi ke kegelapan, buat Sasuke sadar dari kesalahannya! Bukan justru ingin membunuhnya! Kalau seperti itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah!” Shounen-ai.
1. Chapter 1

Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!

.

Silahkan lewati A/N bagi yang menganggap ke-childish-an Light merisaukan.

Fict ini ada karena rasa err-apa yah? Keheranan Light pada 'itu' ehem-ehem, yang menggila, saking gilanya semua chara dan pairing diseret-seret. Haaaah… Sabar dah sabar. Mereka bilang semua yang bukan 'itu' ehem-ehem, adalah kayak maling teriak maling. Yeaah, 'agungkanlah' terus 'Putri' Anda, toh dia tetep tokoh dua dimensi.

Light gak benci ehem-ehem, sekedar tidak suka karena pandangan awam yang mengikuti perkembang cerita Naruto, Anime, Manga. Haaah~ tapi para 'itu'nya loohh yang bikin Light anti-ehemehem dan gak suka sama kalian yang menghina balik kami-yang notabene kadang mencoba menjelaskan secara netral.

I will survive~ Dozo, Minna-sama!

Pairing:

Sasuke X Naruto

(Jangan ketipu ama awal fict yaaaah! XD)

Rate:

T, untuk keamanan~ jangan minta yang enggak-enggak! *deathglare someone*

Disclaimer:

Mbah Maskito*PLAAK*_Masashi Kishomoto Sensei_ , mohon maaaf yang teramat sangat...

Warning:

Canon verse, out of character, to Readers who hate Sasuke, Naruto and boys love, please leave this page by pressing the back button!

_Italic: Flashback_

~0o**o0~: batas flashback

.

Have a nice read! ^__~

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Hari ini hujan. Rinai hujan yang jatuh menimpa aliran sungai beraliran deras menimbulkan cipakan kecil di riak air. Tapi terdengar datar bagi yang mendengar dengan tatapan menerawang.

Sama seperti hari di mana si Pemuda egois meninggalkan dia.

Di pinggiran sungai berhiaskan hijaunya rerumputan yang basah akan tetes-tetes air hujan, dia berdiri di sana. Merasakan ratusan tetes air dingin dari langit di atas sana menerpanya. Tidak bergerak, hanya berdiri dalam diam, memandang kosong ke arah hutan di sebelah selatan.

Memisahkan diri dari pion-pionnya, dari incaran kakek jahatnya, bukan tanpa maksud.

Hati kecilnya berbisik, untuk menunggu seseorang…

Di air terjun ini.

* * *

A Naruto fanfiction, special fict to SasuNaru Valentine's Day,

Break My Heart

By: Light-Sapphire-Chan

* * *

Seorang pemuda melangkah pelan dengan tatapan mata nyalang, berjalan mengikuti kemana kaki yang membawanya. Sementara pikiran dan hatinya masih sangat terkejut, tidak percaya dan masih merasa apa yang dialaminya tadi mustahil… Tapi semua benar terjadi.

Tetap berjalan dalam gelapnya hutan, hijau gelapnya seolah mendelik tak bersahabat, memusuhinya, membencinya. Dihiraukannya titik-titik air hujan yang menerpa di sela-sela dedaunan dan ranting-ranting.

Pertengkaran dengan sahabat dan tatapan sedih gurunya, menari-nari dengan jelas di pelupuk mata, tetap jelas sekalipun matanya berat dan buram karena air hujan yang bercampur dengan air mata.

~0o**o0~

"_Kita bertiga sahabat, Sakura! Kenapa kau tega ingin membunuh Sasuke? Kenapa bisa sampai mempunyai niatan seperti itu?!" _

_Mata biru itu bersinar dengan amarah dan rasa kecewa menguak di balik keceriaan yang biasa ia tampilkan._

"…_benar apa yang dikatakan mereka semua, Bodoh. Sasuke bukan sahabatku... Teman saja tidak."_

_Jawab sang lawan bicara, menunduk tak berani menatap matanya, membiarkan mata hijaunya tertutupi rambut merah mudanya._

"_Kau mencintainya! Mencintai Sasuke Uchiha! Mengapa kau bisa melakukan ini, Sakura?!" _

_Sakit untuk mengatakannya. _

"_Itu karena, aku tidak ingin Sasuke dihinggapi dengan dosa, diberatkan karena Uchiha! Dimanfaatkan oleh Madara! Aku tidak ingin dia semakin mati rasa! Tidak ingin dia kesepian!!!" _

_Jerit sang gadis yang kini berani menatapnya, mata birunya beradu tatap dengan mata sang gadis yang berkaca-kaca. _

"…"

"_Bagian mananya yang salah, Naruto?! Mana yang salah?! Aku hanya ingin menolong Sasuke, daripada ia terus membuat kejahatan seperti ini, lebih baik ia mati! Supaya ia tidak lagi menderita! Mungkin dia yang biasa membunuh, kalau kini dibunuh, bisa tersenyum… Jadi, Naruto, APA YANG SALAH?!" _

_Tangis sang gadis pecah, isakan kecil mewarnai setiap kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. _

"_JELAS KAU SALAH, SAKURA!" _

_Jawaban kencang dari Naruto telak membuat Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, berniat meruntuhkan kekeraskepalaan Naruto, andai saja Naruto tidak melanjutkan lagi katanya dalam intesitas yang mengurung niatnya dan membungkamnya. _

"_Kalau kau memang mencintainya, seharusnya kau menolongnya! MENOLONGNYA DARI KESALAHAN YANG IA PERBUAT! Bukan seperti ini caranya! SALAH! Kalau kau tidak ingin dia berada dan pergi ke kegelapan, buat Sasuke sadar dari kesalahannya! Bukan__membunuhnya! Kalau seperti itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah!!!" _

_Sentak pemuda itu kencang, kedua bahu Sakura terjatuh lemas… _

"_Kalau kau tidak ingin Sasuke diberatkan oleh Uchiha, buat Sasuke melupakan segala tentang Uchiha karena ada kamu!" _

_Ucap Naruto sambil mengacak kesal rambutnya, di setiap katanya teralir kekecewaan, kemarahan dan sedih. _

"_Kalau kau tidak ingin ia dimanfaatkan oleh Madara, seharusnya kau menjauhkan Sasuke dari Madara! Buat Sasuke merasakan bahwa Konoha adalah tanah kelahirannya! Keluarganya! Tak akan ada yang memanfaatkannya di Konohagakure!" _

_Kepala yang mempunyai mahkota merah muda dengan helaian halus itu kini tertunduk, air mata sudah membasahi seluruh wajahnya. _

"_Kalau kau tidak ingin Sasuke mati rasa seperti sekarang, kau harus membuat Sasuke memakai hatinya untuk melakukan setiap tindakan berarti! Bukan karena dia membunuh lantas jadi kau membunuhnya…" _

_Naruto sedikit melembut, tak urung merasa bersalah membuat sahabatnya menangis seperti ini. _

"_Kalau kau memang benar ingin membuat Sasuke tidak menderita, kesepian dan bisa tersenyum, seharusnya kau membuatnya merasakan kehadiranmu, kesetiaanmu dan keberadaanmu di sampingnya hingga bisa membuatnya tersenyum!" _

_Dan senyum sedih Naruto menghilang sempurna. "...Hingga ia merasa dihargai dan tulus dicintai tanpa belas kasihan."_

_Hening mengisi kesunyian yang sedaritadi hanya terisi oleh teriakan frustasi Naruto dan isakan Sakura serta tatapan sedih dari sang guru. Tempat latihan mereka yang biasanya meriah dengan kehadiran bunyi dentangan kunai bertemu shuriken, adu jurus, suara-suara pertengkaran, kini terasa suram…_

_Kala Sakura jujur di hadapan Naruto dan Kakashi ingin membunuh Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. _

_Naruto membalikkan badannya, satu langkah gontai memulai pemuda berkulit tan ini untuk berjalan dalam lemas tanda kemarahan dan kekecewaan. Ketika suara di balik masker yang berkata itu membuatnya berdiri diam. _

"_Kemana kau akan pergi, Naruto? Kau tidak akan lari dari Konoha kan?"  
_

"_Tidak akan, Guru Kakashi. Aku… Hanya ingin menangkan diri, tidak usah khawatir." _

_Setelah Naruto berlari dan sosoknya menghilang di balik rimbunnya pepohonan, Kakashi berjalan mendekati Sakura yang terduduk dengan air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti mengalir. Kakashi menekuk satu lutunya sebagai tumpuan, berjongkok mendekati Sakura._

"_Sssstt… Jangan menangis lagi, Sakura." _

_Tepukan dan elusan hangat di bahunya membuat kepala Sakura terangkat, menatap tempat di mana Naruto meninggalkan mereka. _

"_A-aku sa-salah yah, Guru?" _

_Kakashi tersenyum miris di balik maskernya. _

"_Kata-kata Naruto memang benar Sakura, niatmu memang baik, hanya caramu yang salah… Mungkin ada baiknya kau mengikuti apa yang Naruto katakan dan lakukan." _

_Sakura merasa guru yang biasanya jenaka itu kini menjadi bijak pada saatnya. _

"_A-apa y-yang Naruto lakukan?"_

"_Apa yang ia katakan. Tidakkah kau sadar, Sakura? Setiap kata yang terucap dari Naruto adalah perbuatan yang ia lakukan sendiri selama ini…" _

_Kini elusan itu naik, berubah menjadi mengelus lembut dan pelan kepalanya, memberikan rasa nyaman yang mengusir kesedihan dan aman yang menyingkirkan ketakutan. _

_Sakura mengangguk sambil menghapus air matanya dengan kedua tangan. Lalu mencoba tersenyum… _

"_Sasuke pasti akan berkata aku bodoh," Sakura menatap langit, awan hitam bergelung menutupi birunya langit. _

"_Aku juga yakin itu." _

"_Eh, guru! Ada yang aneh!" _

"_Apa yang aneh? Jangan kau bilang ada yang aneh denganku…!" _

"_Bukan! Tapi dengan Naruto! Apa Naruto… Mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku?" _

_Kakashi tertawa di balik maskernya. Satu orang telah sadar. _

"_Mungkin, tapi ia tidak bisa mengatakannya sepertimu, jadi ia melakukannya dengan tindakan yang pastinya dianggap Sasuke adalah gangguan dari Naruto." _

_Sakura tersenyum sedih, air matanya yang tadi tertahan, kini berjatuhan kembali. _

"_Aku tak akan menang… Mendapatkan hati Sasuke." _

~0o**o0~

"…tidak mungkin Sakura akan melakukannya, ini pasti bohong…"

Kata-kata itu terus terlantun dari bibir tipisnya, matanya menatap nyalang, rupanya ia sudah berhasil menembus desaknya pepohonan di hutan. Tapi kakinya masih melangkah, pemuda yang memiliki tiga garis halus di masing-masing pipinya ini yang tidak lagi tertutupi pepohonan, langsung basah terkena air hujan.

Tidak ada seinchi pun dari tubuhnya yang tidak basah karena air hujan di atas sana.

Mendengar helaan napas pendek, Naruto mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya. Bukan dia pelaku suara itu. Dan waspada mulai terbangun di diri Naruto, bukan apa-apa, ia cuma tidak ingin mati konyol karena kebodohannya.

Satu kedipan mata.

Satu gosokan pada mata.

Satu tepukan frustasi pada kening.

Satu acakan rambut kesal.

Dan napas yang tertahan.

Naruto terus menutup dan membuka matanya, sosok yang berpose cool di hadapannya nampak bergeming. Yang Naruto lihat hanyalah punggung dan tali tambang berwarna ungu.

'Salah lihat tidak sih?' tanya Naruto dalam hati.

Setelah memastikan semua aman dengan satu helaan napas panjang tanda lega, kini Naruto mulai tersenyum, campur aduk. Sedih, benci, marah, senang. Rasanya tidak ada kata-kata yang secara pas menggambarkannya.

Setiap langkah dari Naruto yang bercipak menjejak di tanah basah, terisi dengan keheningan, semakin dekat, kedua lengan Naruto terangkat.

Bau mint merasuki hidungnya, menenangkan. Naruto memejamkan mata, dan membiarkan kedua lengannya menyelinap di antara kedua lengan berkulit putih yang terlihat kontras dengan kulitnya sendiri. Memeluknya erat.

Naruto yang memang tingginya belum menyamai pemuda di hadapannya yang memiliki rambut tajam tertarik gravitasi, membiarkan kepalanya bersandar nyaman pada bahu yang terbalut kimono itu.

Naruto memeluk orang di hadapannya dari belakang, bisa Naruto rasakan, orang itu tersentak kaget.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya ke arah kanan, bau mint itu semakin merasuk ke hidungnya, matanya yang setengah terpejam menatap pada air terjun. Bibir tipisnya yang menyunggingkan seulas senyum, berbisik lirih.

Apa yang Naruto lakukan, tidak dipikirkannya masak-masak.

Tapi ditindakkannya dengan refleks, bukan apa-apa, ini semua hanya karena hatinya sudah teramat sesak. Dan tidak akan kuat kalau hanya sekedar menatap dan bertemu Sasuke.

"Sasuke… Teme."

Naruto tersenyum, ia menunggu detik-detik si pemuda menghempaskannya dan memulai pertarungan antara hidup dan mati. Selama itu semua belum terjadi, biarkan ia menikmati memeluk dan merasakan hangatnya pemuda ini dulu.

.

To be continued

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CUT! CUT! *Light in gaje mode on*

Aaaaaaahhh… gaje saia. Light nyimpangin chapter berapa nih yah? Mwahahaha~ banyak tuh! Makasih buat My Lovely Sista yang udah ngasih tahu keganjilan "tingkah" Naruto! Emang bener yah, cara-ehem maaf-ngebunuh Sasuke tuh emang salah… Yang paling T-O-P hanya Naruto!

Menyelamatkan Sasuke dari jurang kenistaan! How romantic~ *dikemplang* so sweet~ *digeplak* walaupun Naruto gak pernah ngomong sesuatu. Eh tunggu! Naruto kan coba memahami Sasuke... Mengerti dan Sasuke, sampai frustasi sendirian di apartemennya! Aaahh...

Rumus warna:

Walaupun Light bukan pelukis, atau yang suka menggambar dll, tapi...

KATA SIAPA BIRU DAN KUNING TIDAK COCOK, TIDAK SERASI DAN TIDAK BISA BERSATUUUU?! *mencak-mencak* biru campur kuning sama dengan hijau, hijau yang menghasilkan keteduhan dan kesejukan saat bernaung di bawahnya.

Kalaupun ada yang coba ngejek dengan bilang hijau lunut, itu artinya SasuNaruSasu dan pair-pair shou-ai lainnya seperti lumut di hati para Fujoshi dan Fudanshi! *plaaak*

Dan Light akan terus menebarkan, meneriakkan, "GO GREEN!!!"

And Yours?! Wiss monggo, lanjut ke chapter berikutnya!

Terima kasih atas waktunya untuk menyempatkan membaca. Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu!

Best regards,

Light-Sapphire-Chan


	2. Chapter 2

Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!

.

Would you come to help me? Light lagi kepanasan, gak bisa cooling down dari tadi. Ini gara-gara sering nyasar ke tempat-tempat 'berbahaya'.

I will survive~ Dozo, Minna-sama!

Pairing:

Sasuke X Naruto

Rate:

T, untuk keamanan~ jangan minta yang enggak-enggak! *deathglare someone*

Disclaimer:

Mbah Maskito*PLAAK*_Masashi Kishomoto Sensei_ , mohon maaaf yang teramat sangat...

Warning:

Canon verse, out of character, to Readers who hate Sasuke, Naruto and boys love, please leave this page by pressing the back button!

_Italic: Flashback_

~0o**o0~: batas flashback

.

Have a nice read! ^__~

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Dua lengan yang yang menyelinap di antara kedua lengannya yang bercelah, dua lengan berwarna tan dan kini saling mengait erat melingkarinya. Dan sentuhan hangat pada punggungnya membuat Sasuke menoleh ke lengan itu.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang dan… Tidak jadi. Napasnya justru tertahan.

Dirasakannya sesuatu jatuh di belakang bahunya, dan bergeser-geser pelan.

Hangat.

Tidak peduli dengan dinginnya air hujan yang membasahi mereka, yang jelas Sasuke merasa hangat.

"Sasuke…"

Suara ini… Tidak kenal. Terlalu merdu. Yang ia rindukan adalah suara cempreng yang memanggilnya-

"…Teme."

Tanpa disadari segaris senyum terpeta di wajahnya yang harus diakui ketampanan dan kepsikopatannya.

Sebuah pikiran terlintas di otak Sasuke, apa… Apa si pemeluknya ini berniat membunuhnya?

Tidak mungkin.

Tapi Sasuke tetap waspada, di samping hatinya menikmati rasa hangat yang menggelayuti punggungnya dan menjalar dari punggung, ke seluruh tubuh dan berlabuh di hati.

Tak ada pergerakan selain air yang mengalir ke bawah dan tidak mungkin ke atas, dan air yang jatuh dari atas ke bawah dan tidak mungkin ke jatuh ke atas. Tak ada bunyi selain hantaman dan gesekan antara yang jatuh dan yang tertimpa.

Menit-menit terlewati, dirasakannya tak ada apapun yang siap membunuhnya, kedua tangan Sasuke keluar dari persembunyiannya, dari kantong celana, naik, menyentuh kedua lengan yang terbalut baju warna htiam, dan akhirnya berhenti di antara jemari yang saling mengait kuat mengunci.

Tidak berhenti di situ, Sasuke pun menyentuh kedua tangan itu. Mengelus dan ikut mengunci di atas tangan itu. Dirasakannya pelaku itu kaget dengan gerakan Sasuke.

"Hn… Dobe."

#$___$#

Naruto kaget, tentu saja. Kehangatan yang tak lazim di atas tangannya. Naruto yang semula bersandar, kini menegakkan kepala tanpa melepas pelukan. Lalu berjinjit sedikit, mata birunya sedikit mengintip di atas bahu tegap Sasuke.

Sasuke yang membalas sapaannya. Yah, walaupun dingin…

Senyum melengkung di bibir Naruto, dilihatnya kedua tangannya balas digenggam Sasuke.

"Teme, kembali… Bersamaku."

"Tidak."

"Apa karena kau sudah mendengar mereka semua ingin membunuhmu?"

"Hn."

Naruto menghembuskan napas kesal, "mulai lagi keanehanmu itu…"

Sasuke tidak membalas, hanya merasakan pelukan Naruto sedikit mengendur, itu artinya kesempatan.

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan? Membalas dendammu karena Konoha?"

"Otak bodohmu tidak akan memahaminya," mata Sasuke menatap nyalang ke hutan di selatan sana.

Mata Naruto menyipit, kesal. "Iya, iya, aku bodoh. Tapi kamu tidak akan menjelaskannya padaku sedikit saja?"

"Bodoh ya bodoh," Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. "Buat apa aku jelaskan kalau kau tidak bisa mengerti? Buang-buang waktu saja…"

Naruto mendengus kesal, lututnya bergerak menendang kaki Sasuke. Nihil. Tidak sedikitpun kaki itu bergoyang, kuat seolah menancap kokoh di tanah. Bahkan kaki kanan itu mundur dan menginjak kencang kakinya.

"ITTAAAAAIII! TEME, SAKIT TAHU!" Teriak Naruto spontan, berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan sendiri.

Tidak bisa, tangannya dicengkeram kuat oleh Sasuke. Hanya injakan kaki yang bisa lepas, dan membuat Naruto memaki-maki Sasuke, bahkan suaranya seakan mengalahkan petir yang bernyanyi merdu di atas sana.

"Telingaku sakit karena teriakan bodohmu itu."

"Lepaskan aku, Teme! Lepaaaasss~"

"Kan kau sendiri yang memelukku."

Kontan wajah Naruto langsung panas, mengingkari tubuhnya yang mulai menggigil karena dinginnya air hujan, lalu membalas dengan kencang. "Ya kalau begitu sekarang lepaskaaaan!"

Sasuke sedikit menjulurkan lidahnya dengan muka yang tidak bisa ditafsirkan apa artinya. "Kalau aku tidak mau?"

Hening.

"Eh?"

Naruto yang tadi memberontak kini terdiam, mulutnya ternganga, merasa telinganya salah dengar. "A-apa?"

Sasuke mendengus menyembunyikan tawa, "kau mendengar saja susah, Dobe," dan dalam gerakan cepat, Sasuke melepas genggamannya, membuat kaitan tangan Naruto terlepas.

Tangan kanan berwarna coklat itu kembali ke sisi pemiliknya yang tertegun memandang air terjun, mata biru serupa safir itu melebar dalam keterkejutan.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang, kini ia berhadapan dengan Naruto yang masih diam menatap air terjun, digenggamnya sebelah tangan itu, sementara tangan kanan Sasuke mengangkat dagu Sang wadah Kyuubi, membuat mata biru yang dirindukannya itu sedikit mendongak menatapnya.

Sekalipun hujan menyulitkan mereka untuk memandang lebih jelas, karena tetes-tetes air hujan mengalir di lekukan wajah, tetap saja… Tatapan keduanya saling menghipnotis, yang satu dengan harapan dan kepolosan, yang satu dengan kilat senyum dan penuh perasaan.

Sasuke menurunkan sedikit kepalaannya, dihiraukannya hujan yang merintik lebih ramai, seolah mencoba mengganggu atau sampai memisahkannya dari Naruto.

Tangan kiri Sasuke mengunci pergerakan Naruto, tersimpan di pinggangnya, balas memeluk dan lebih merapatkan mereka berdua. Sementara tangan kanan Sasuke terangkat merambat ke kepala berambut pirang itu, menahan kepala Naruto untuk tidak menunduk ke bawah dan tetap balas memandangnya.

"A-apa yang mau kau la-lakukan, T-teme?" Naruto merasakan hentakan kecil di perutnya ketika merasakan elusan hangat di kepalanya. Dan jarak antara dia dan Sasuke yang semakin mengecil.

"Jangan kabur atau melawan, Dobe," Sasuke menikmati ekspressi 'malu tapi kumau'-nya Naruto.

Tubuh Naruto menegang, dan ketika hidung dan keningnya dengan lembut beradu dengan Sasuke, matanya bertemu tatap dengan lembut, saat Naruto merasakan hangat napas lawannya sekarang, sukses membuat tubuh Naruto mengendur mulai terbiasa.

Sebenarnya Naruto berniat melepaskan diri dari 'cengkeraman' Sasuke, tapi niatnya itu tersapu keinginan yang memberontak untuk tetap berada dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Kedua tangan Naruto yang awalnya terkunci, kini dengan pelan naik, melingkar di leher Sasuke dan saling merapat.

Sasuke dan Naruto tertawa kecil. Yang sederhana, tidak jelas dan jujur.

Sasuke memejamkan mata perlahan, ketika hatinya menguat, ini adalah bagian tersulit, membuat Naruto membencinya… ia akan mengatakan dua kata, di mana butuh waktu bertahun-tahun, untuk tetap mempertahankan ekspressinya agar tetap datar.

Makan waktu bertahun-tahun, di mana Sasuke harus membuat semua yang terlihat darinya hanyalah kosong. Datar. Seakan raganya hanyalah tubuh hidup tanpa jiwa yang mengisi. Membuat air mukanya tetap dingin dan sorot matanya tidak terbaca.

Itu bukan senjatanya untuk lari atau bersembunyi, tapi hanyalah kebiasaan yang dirasakan Sasuke, seperti membunuh diri sendiri.

"Aku membencimu."

Wajah stoic-nya kembali seperti semula, sorot menggoda yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ada dan kini nampak, tersaput seolah memang tidak pernah ada sebelumnya.

Walaupun matanya tetap bersinar ceria seperti biasa, hati Naruto mencelos berdenyut menyakitkan, bahkan senyumnya kini masih begitu cerah.

"Hei, jangan kira aku tidak benci dan dendam padamu yah."

Balasan yang diucapkan itu terdengar sangat riang. Manis seperti ia biasa berkata. Seolah kata-katanya adalah kejujuran paling dalam yang pernah terucap.

Hah, keduanya sama-sama berbohong.

Keduanya sama-sama memiliki topeng yang berbeda. Tapi memiliki makna yang sama. Topeng ekspressi yang mereka gunakan, hanyalah untuk menyembunyikan kejujuran, yang tak bisa sembarangan tersirat secara gamblang.

Bukan karena bohong itu sangat mengenakkan hati. Asal tahu saja, membohongi diri rasanya sakit. Yang sangat menggerogoti bagai parasit di pohon anggrek, sampai rasa sakit yang terasa membuat mati rasa.

Tapi karena... Kejujuran kata hati mereka, adalah hal yang tabu.

Bahkan kata-kata yang diucapkan dengan sangat manis itu yang membuat hati Sasuke tersayat dan berdarah lagi. Tapi dipaksakannya tetap berekspresi seperti biasa.

Sasuke dan Naruto sama-sama melepaskan pelukan yang bisa dikategorikan 'menjanjikan' dan mesra. Dan saling berbalik berjalan pergi. Hati kecil mereka yang terajut benang merah si benang cinta yang nista itu sama-sama berbisik lirih.

'…Apa hanya seperti ini? Berakhir seperti ini…?'

Sasuke mengalirkan chakra-nya di kaki, menyebrangi sungai, sementara Naruto bersiap menembus hutan lagi. Ketika keduanya sama-sama berhenti melangkah, dan seseorang bersuara.

Telinga Sasuke yang terlatih mendapati getaran di setiap kata yang terucap.

"…You can break my heart, but, don't leave me."

Naruto kembali melangkah lemas, jantungnya yang sedaritadi berpacu cepat di setiap detik yang telah terlewati tadi seperti ingin mengulangnya, saat di mana jantungnya nyaris copot dan berhenti berdetak saking gugupnya.

Sasuke sekarang tidak lagi ragu untuk melakukan satu tindakan dan sedikit kata yang benar-benar jujur. Kalau tidak dilaksanakan dan dikatakan... Mungkin nanti ia akan mati dibunuh. Sehingga tidak bisa menyampaikannya.

Pasti akan sangat menyesal kalau tidak melakukannya. Sasuke bersumpah tidak akan mau menginjakkan kaki di neraka kalau belum mengungkapkannya.

Tapi, perasaan ini sudah membuat sempit hati, sehingga terasa sangat sesak, mendesak perasaan-perasaan yang lain.

'Baka no TEME!!!' maki Naruto berulang-ulang dan tak henti dalam hati.

"Woaaaaaaaaa~!"

Naruto yang melamun sambil berjalan itu berteriak kaget, ketika ada yang menarik tangan dan membuatnya terjatuh ke dalam pelukan hangat itu lagi. Kepalanya jatuh di bahu tegap nan putih. Bau mint yang tercium di hidungnya membuat Naruto tahu siapa yang kini tengah memeluknya.

"TEME! Kaget tahu! Nyaris mati aku…"

Teriakan itu refleks dikeluarkan putra tunggal Yondaime Hokage, keinginan bodohnya tadi sudah terkabul. Cepat sekali…

Sasuke menarik napas, menciumi aroma citrus jeruk yang samar di leher Naruto, lalu menghembuskannya pelan. Sukses membuat Naruto menahan napas dan merasakan seluruh tubuhnya menegang. Karena hangat napas Sasuke menggelitiknya.

Hidung Sasuke yang bertemu dengan kulit halus leher Naruto, bergerak perlahan dan lembut, sanggup membuat Naruto merasakan ngilu di tulangnya.

"Dengar, Dobe. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya dua kali."

Naruto mencoba memasang telinganya baik-baik, tapi sangat sulit, hidung Sasuke merambat menaiki telinganya. Napas hangat sialan itu lagi sungguh sangat menyulitkannya! Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, agar serangan Sasuke tidak membuatnya mengeluarkan suara-suara yang aneh.

Suara-suara yang membuat jangkrik malu untuk menyanyikan lagunya lagi.

"…Jaga hatimu, untukku. Akan kuambil, saat aku kembali nanti, padamu."

Membeku. Di tempat. Hanya karena beberapa kata singkat Sasuke.

"Ah?"

Sasuke tidak membiarkan Naruto terpaku di tempat dengan sia-sia, dimiringkan kepalanya, mencuri ciuman kecil darinya, tidak kuat menahan diri untuk tidak mencium Naruto lagi.

Berbeda dengan ciuman kecelakaan waktu itu, hanya sentuhan dari bibir ke bibir. Hangatnya dari bibir menjalar ke seluruh tubuh dan memorinya terukir di hati.

Naruto memejamkan mata perlahan, dan tangannya naik melingkar di leher Sasuke. Kalau Naruto adalah es, mungkin ia sudah meleleh dari tadi. Dan akan mencair dengan sempurna karena ciuman ini. Bibir Sasuke bergerak, melumat bibir bawah Naruto yang lembut. Mungkin ia tidak menyukai segala sesuatu yang manis, tapi untuk kali ini, hati Sasuke berkata jujur untuk mengucap bahwa semuanya terasa manis.

Terasa aroma miso ramen yang samar.

Nyaris pingsan Naruto dibuatnya. Erangan itu tertahan karena bibir Sasuke yang menutupinya.

Sasuke membuat sedikit jarak untuk mengambil napas, lalu mencium Naruto lagi, sentuhan minimalis yang memikat.

Sasuke menjilat bibir bawah Naruto perlahan. Merasakan tekstur lembut dari bibir yang dikecap rasa manis olehnya. Menelurusinya dalam kehalusan, tidak ingin kehilangan sentuhan itu.

Memang di sekitar mereka dingin karena tetesan air hujan yang mengembun di atas dedaunan. Tapi ciuman mereka terasa basah dan hangat.

Melepaskan ciuman mereka, Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan sorot mata yang kini mudah dibaca, dengan garis wajah yang semakin tampan karena… Tidak lagi terlukis dingin darinya. Segaris saliva mengalir menghias sudut bibir Naruto, yang terhapus oleh usapan lembut ibu jari Sasuke.

Dan keduanya saling melepas pelukan. Naruto langsung terjatuh begitu saja ke tanah. Terduduk dengan tatapan tak percaya. Kepalanya tertunduk, sementara kedua lengannya terangkat menutupi wajah yang merona, warna seindah senja menyapu wajah tan-nya.

Sasuke berlutut satu kaki di hadapan Naruto, menyingkirkan kedua lengan itu, dan mengangkat dagu Naruto, yang mau tak mau Naruto harus beradu tatap lagi dengan Sasuke.

Mata mereka bertemu tatap. Biru langit cerah yang tergenang air di pelupuk mata, dan hitam sekelam malam yang tertawa.

Sasuke menyeringai senang, lalu tertawa kecil dengan tulus melihat wajah kepiting rebusnya Naruto. Ah, nanti kalau sudah sampai di markas, aku akan makan tomat. Pikir Sasuke melihat wajah Naruto.

"Ingat, Dobe. Jaga hatimu, untukku. Jangan biarkan siapapun mengambilnya. Kau menjaganya, aku berjanji pasti kembali padamu."

Setelah mengelus pipi Naruto dengan kedua tangannya yang membingkai wajah itu, dan mendaratkan satu ciuman kecil dan manis di bibirnya. Mata biru Naruto menangkap Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkannya pelan-pelan. Sementara ia masih mematung di tempat.

Sasuke tidak sadar, ia sudah tersenyum, senyum lembut seperti yang biasa Naruto berikan padanya-dan sekarang ia yang memberikannya, dan langkahnya terhenti, ketika sosok yang diciumnya tadi mampu untuk bersuara kembali.

"A-a-aku… Aku…" Suara serak itu menggodanya untuk kembali dan mencium bibir tipis dan lembut itu lagi.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya kecil, mengusir ide aneh entah darimana asalnya. Ah iya, dari setan. Bisikan setan itu sangat dahsyat menggodanya.

Kemana malaikat yang ada pada diri manusia?

"AKU MEMBENCIMUUUUU~ SASUKE!"

"Kencang sekali sih, Naruto…" Kata Sasuke ramah.

Untuk kali ini, selagi mereka hanya berdua saja, tidak apa-apa, kan… Kalau ia bersikap ramah? Walaupun, tidak butuh waktu untuk otak jeniusnya, untuk menemukan jawaban apa yang terjadi di antaranya dan Naruto.

Cinta. Kata yang begitu sederhana, tapi begitu kompleks saat terjun ke dalamnya.

Setidaknya mereka cukup bahagia, dibalasan pertengkaran "sayang" mereka kali ini, tak ada panggilan mesra mereka. Hanya ada nama kecil mereka.

"AKU MEMBENCIMUUUU~ BENCI! BENCI! BENCI! KAU BUKAN SAHABAT ATAU SAUDARAKU!" Teriak Naruto kesal, marah, frustasi dan… Malu.

"Jangan kira aku tidak membencimu, dan lagi, siapa juga yang menganggapmu seperti itu?" Sasuke menjulurkan lidahnya di mana ia tahu Naruto tak akan melihatnya, dan ia membalikkan kata-kata Naruto tadi.

Mau pisah masih saling berbohong? Jujur dan bohong itu berkaitan erat. Tipis untuk membedakannya.

Hujan yang tadi merintik pilu kini telah kehabisan stock airnya. Awan hitam bergeser tertiup angin yang berhembus, memberikan kesempatan pada matahari untuk bersinar kembali hingga menutup hari.

"Sasuke~!"

Sasuke sedikit menengok ke belakang, ditemukannya seulas senyum yang selalu dirindukan, dan tidak akan pernah bisa ia lupakan, ada khusus dan hanya untuknya…

Sasuke balas tersenyum, setidaknya untuk kali ini, ia akan membalas seribu senyum Naruto yang dulu selalu ada untuknya, dengan senyum lembutnya.

Walau Sasuke hanya tersenyum sekali, itu sudah menjadi keping kenangan yang tak akan pecah di hati Naruto. Tidak akan berdebu, karena pasti akan selalu dikenangnya. Kecuali Sasuke akan memperbaharuinya dengan senyum yang lebih indah.

"Aku akan menagih janjimu, Sasuke!"

Setelah mengatakannya, Naruto berdiri dan berlari menjauh, menembus rimbunan pepohonan. Berlawanan arah dari langkah cool Sasuke yang kini juga sedang tersenyum-senyum senang.

Dirasakannya sudah jauh dari Sasuke, sebuah senyum yang jauh-jauh sangat berbeda dari semua yang pernah ia tampilkan mengukir bibirnya yang baru saja dicium Sasuke dan mengembang menjadi tawa.

Tapi tak urung, kedua hati yang terjahit benang merah itu, berbisik lirih dalam hati yang paling dalam. Di tempat di mana mereka bisa jujur berkata tanpa ada yang tahu.

'…_Aku membencimu, karena kau membuatku jatuh cinta padamu.'_

Ingin tahu kapan mereka akan jujur untuk berkata dan bertindak?

Ketika gumpalan putih selembut kapas di atas sana berarak...

Indah menghias langit biru.

#~**~#

Janji itu seperti kupu-kupu.

Terbang dengan kepak indah sayapnya, lalu lenyap saat senja datang menjelang.

Tapi aku percaya pada janji yang kau berikan padaku.

Seperti musim semi yang pasti akan selalu datang.

#~**~#

THE END

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OMAKE

-

Tiga hari kemudian…

"Uuuuhhh… Bauuu! Suigetsu! Berapa hari sih kau tidak mandi?!"

Gerutu seorang gadis sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Tangannya mengusap-usap hidungnya, dalam upaya menghilangkan bau.

Yang dipanggil Suigetsu membelalakkan matanya, "Enak saja! Aku tidak bauuu!"

Rekan mereka berdecak kesal, "bau ini mulai ada dari kapan?"

"Tiga hari yang lalu!" jawab Karin dan Suigetsu kompak.

"Tiga hari yang lalu kan… Saat Sasuke pulang dengan basah kuyup kan? Gomen ne, tapi… Kurasa baunya memang dari dia," kata Juugo ceplas-ceplos.

Karin mengangguk, "iya yah… Kalau dia bicara, err-bau…"

"Jangan-jangan Sasuke tidak gosok gigi selama tiga hari? Plaknya banyak…" Suigetsu mengernyit jijik.

"Iiiihhh, masa Sasuke-kun begitu sih? Maksudku, sampai tidak gosok gigi sampai tiga hari?" tanya Karin panik.

Kalau itu benar terjadi, hancur sudah image Sasuke di matanya.

"Siapa yang tahu? Banyak alasan kan, kenapa dia tidak mau gosok gigi… Aku punya salah satu contohnya, kurasa kalian bisa memraktekkannya untukku," dengan santai, Juugo mendorong Suigetsu yang duduk di atas meja, ke arah Karin.

Cup!

Juugo mengangguk khidmat, "ciuman adalah salah satu contoh kenapa mulut Sasuke bisa bau. Saking berharganya ciuman itu."

#The End#

Jangan lupa gosok gigi yaaaah! Apalagi yang habis makan coklat! XD *di-chidori* errrrr! Maafkan atas kegajean ini!

FICT-KU NISTA BEGINIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! *ngejerit frustasi*

Silahkan lewati bagian gaje ini! Gak penting ini untuk dibaca!

*Light in mode darkside*

Special thanks to:

CUMI KISUT! XP

Pengen nyincang CUMI-cumi, ngelampiasin kekesalam gara-gara fict-ku yang biasanya hanya berhiaskan simple kissing, jadi gaje beginiiiiiiii~ Malliiinnng~ Maliiinng!! XP anyway, makasiiih yaaahh... 8D Kata-katamu itu, walau aku gak ngerti, tapi bagus kok! In mode once nih...

Terima kasih atas waktunya untuk menyempatkan membaca. Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu! ^__^

.

Sweet Smile,

Light-Sapphire-Chan


End file.
